


Detention: A Ménage à Trois

by iluvreading7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Sub Severus Snape, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvreading7/pseuds/iluvreading7
Summary: Both Harry and Draco fancy Severus. They fight, get detention, and sex happens...*This is my first fanfic that I have written and has not been beta read. It is not finished, I want to know if I should continue it.? please read and review/comment! thank you!!





	Detention: A Ménage à Trois

Harry couldn't believe it! He let Malfoy goad him pulling out his wand with intent to hex him. And knowing Malfoy he had his wand out too. They were in seventh year their last for Merlin's sake and Voldemort dead as well as the other Death Eaters off to kiss Dementors, fighting like fourth years. Ugh and he could feel a headache coming on replaying the scene in his head while heading toward the potions classroom. Severus had caught them right as they were sneering at each other. 

"Malfoy, Potter I shall see you after your classes for detention and 50 points from both houses! Now if you will return back to your workstations," Severus growled and turned. 

He took a deep sigh, just before entering the room. 

"You will be in an enclosed room with the object of your fantasies and he who is your enemy and rival nothing could possibly go wrong. Not only that but knowing Severus since I didn't come directly here after my last class he will probably say I'm late get angry, which is completely alluring mind you, and take off even more house points," Harry thought sarcastically.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew Potter would blame him but he was the reason for all of this! To others with untrained eyes it looked as the Potter was looking at the list of ingredients of the potion they were to have been making on the board, but he knew. Potter was making eyes at HIS godfather! And the blush rising to Potter's cheeks when Severus was bent over making sure Longbottom didn't end us all with his abysmal potions skills, almost made me cast an Unforgivable right then. He was going to make sure Potter knew who Severus' love interest was suppose to be. 

"Potter if you want to leave this room with your life I suggest you keep your lewd gaze off of MY Severus," he snarled.

"Ha Severus is none of yours and as for my lewd gaze, I will place it on his person as I see fit, you wouldn't dare hex me Malfoy," Potter stated smirking.

When he said that I ripped my wand from my robes, "Just you wait Potter," I sneered before starting to recite a hex that will make sure that those eyes are to not look on MY Severus anymore.

I saw Potter take out his wand and sneer, "Do your worst Malfoy!"

Before I could finish my incantation I heard my godfather's baritone voice growl, "Malfoy, Potter I shall see you after your classes for detention and 50 points from both houses! Now if you will return back to your workstations!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco winced, reflecting what had taken place earlier that day. Merlin Severus must have been angry to call him by his surname. But Draco will be damned if Severus didn't look edible while mad. Draco clearing his mind of the randy thoughts running rampant in his mind before entering the classroom. The sight that greeted him after taking his seat barely noticing the filthy cauldrons, was one to behold. There was Severus out of his teaching robes in a white dress shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the three buttons from the top undone showing that sensual piece of chest and neck. But that was not all. FUCK and that collarbone. No, Severus Snape stood bent over his desk almost it seems presenting himself for his godson in some of the tightest trousers Draco has ever seen. Sweet merciful Merlin, those pants hugged every curve of those hips, that perky bum, and made his legs look leagues long. 

Draco could not help himself when presented with this display. His hand drifted to his crotch and slowly began to apply pressure. He couldn't imagine what this must look like as he is sure there is a blush riding high on his cheeks. Draco applies a strong grip of his cock through his trousers slowly stroking it. 

"Draco why do you have yet to began your cleaning of the cauldrons placed upon your work space," Severus questioned with a sensual drawl and smirk to his visage as he turned around eyes catching Draco's.

Draco froze metaphorically caught with his pants down. His hand had frozen yet his cock just as lively as before as it twitched at the notion of having gotten caught.

"Draco, does the cat have your tongue," Severus teased,"Come here and explain to me why you did not inform me of your entering and why you did not immediately began with your work."

Draco could not go to the front of his godfather but he must and so he did. As he walked from behind his workstation. He knew he looked debauchery personified hair in disarray, blush vibrant on his pale face, and to top it of the sight of his hard cock fighting against the zipper of his trousers. He looked to the floor this as a whole unbecoming of a pureblood of his status as he hung his head in shame as well. However what came next could have quite possible stopped his heart. Elegant fingers grasped and caressed Draco's face till he was looking up into onyx eyes. Next was the heat he felt in his front a long lean body pressed to his. And thin but masculine arms draped themselves around Draco's neck. He could not believe it! Merlin what a wonderful and cruel dream this is.

"Draco, if you do not mind pick your jaw off the floor and yes this is real. Now if you want this to continue please do give some sort of consent or reciprocation such as wrapping your arms around my waist," Severus murmured into Draco's ear seductively pulling Draco close and ever so slightly grinding their fronts.

Draco coming to his senses he quickly threw his arms around Severus. However his lust addled brain seemed to misplace his self preservation. As Draco groped, gripped, and fondled his godfather's pert bum pushing Severus toward his hard cock grinding against him and he thought to himself,"If I should die, I died trying to achieve one of my biggest fantasies!" 

"Mmm... Draco," Severus moaned loving the rough treatment. Oh fuck that sound alone could have made Draco cream his pants any other time. Soon they began to kiss each other so sensually both of them actively trying to rid the other of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this story has not been beta edited and it is not a full story if you would like to see it finished or any mistakes please let me know via the comments otherwise thank you for reading this!!1


End file.
